The present invention relates to a rectangular housing for accommodating electric or electronic components, having a frame, which forms the side walls, a plate and a door and more particularly to sealing the plate on the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a housing of the above-mentioned type, in the case of which a simple and perfectly sealed fastening of the plate on the frame can be carried out.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that, on the side facing the plate, the frame is provided with an undercut groove, which is open toward the outside and is formed by multiple beveling. The groove is bounded by a closing web pointing to the plate, by a center web extending in parallel to the front plate, and by another side web extending approximately perpendicularly with respect to the front plate. On its side facing the frame, the plate is provided with a surrounding seal which rests on the front edge of the closing web, the front plate, as a whole, being fastened against the frame by several fastening screws.
This construction permits the simple fastening of the plate on the housing or on its frame, while simultaneously achieving a perfect seal. In this case, it is possible to fasten the plate from its exterior side as well as from its interior side, without causing a sealing problem.
Thus, for example, according to another idea of the invention, the fastening screws can penetrate the plate and be screwed into nuts which can be displaced within the receiving groove.
In this case, the openings of the plate, through which the screws must be guided, are situated outside the sealed-off area between the plate and the frame, so that a separate sealing-off of the screwing area is not required.
According to another idea of the invention, the fastening screws can be constructed as screw bolts which are fastened on the interior side of the plate facing the housing and each penetrate a first leg of an L-shaped angle bracket. The first leg is supported on the center web and a second leg of the bracket stands directly on the front plate. A nut is screwed onto each screw bolt and is tightened against the first leg of the angle bracket.
Although in this case, the fastening screws are situated within the frame area bound by the surrounding seal of the plate, they do not penetrate the plate itself so that no sealing problems occur. In addition, complicated fastening mechanisms are not required in either case but only simple fastening screws and optional angle brackets.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.